The Message of Music
by Angelofmusic85
Summary: Ami begins to have feelings for an instructor at her university after the two form a common bond over music


Hi everybody! This is my first attempt (in several years) at a Sailor Moon fanfic, so please forgive me if it doesn't meet your standards. Please review if you feel inclined to do so, I'll appreciate it. This story is rated M for adult situations in later chapters .That being said: on with the show! Er…story.

The Message of Music

CRASH! Ami Mizuno looked up from textbook to see raindrops hitting the windows of the library. Her classes at her university had ended for the day and she had decided to spend time studying before heading home. "Oh no.." she said with a sigh when she realized she didn't have an umbrella , not only that but the bus stop was on the other side of the campus. _How can I get there without getting soaked?_ she thought as the rain continued to fall. She thought about it for a moment, _if I cut through the theatre and the Health Science building it's only a short walk to the bus stop, I won't get too wet if I run, _she decided and gathered her books. She walked out the exit and started to run towards the theatre, all the while scolding herself for not checking the weather.

Ami reached the theatre and walked in, shaking some of the water off of her clothes. She stopped what she was doing when she recognized the sound of a jazz saxophone _Is there a concert going on? _she wondered and decided to investigate. Ami had always been a fan of jazz music, and she enjoyed the sax's deep mellow sound. She walked around to the area where the seats and stage were to get a better look. The theatre was empty except for a man on the stage playing a saxophone. Ami looked back outside where the rain was still falling; "I might as well wait until it stops, hopefully it won't be too long" she said to herself and walked down the row of seats towards the stage. She stopped at the fifth row from the stage, close enough to see the man but what she hoped wasn't close enough to attract attention. To her surprise, Ami found herself blushing _he's handsome_ she thought. His eyes were closed, but he had a broad, attractive face, short salt and pepper hair and a slim build. Suddenly she felt a familiar tickle in her nose and sneezed twice. The man stopped playing and looked over at her "I'm sorry! I was just cutting through here to avoid the rain, and I heard you playing and I wanted to see what was going on, I didn't mean to interrupt..I'm sorry" Ami said, her words all coming out at once. She looked down at the floor, hoping the man wouldn't see her red face. To her surprise the man laughed, "I don't mind, it's nice to have an audience" he said smiling. "I'm glad you don't mind, I really enjoyed your playing" Ami replied, returning his smile and walking towards the stage. "Are you a student here?" she asked and immediately wished she hadn't,_ he's in his later 30s, at least, clearly older than most of the students" _she thought. "I'm not, I teach English composition" he replied. He unhooked the sax from the harness and placed it in its case, then walked off the stage towards Ami. "I'm Daisuke Nitta" he said and extended his hand for her to shake. "I'm Ami Mizuno" Ami said, his hand was warm with a firm grip. "So I'm guessing you're a student?" Daisuke asked. "Yes, I'm a first year medical student" she replied. "That's impressive. I could never go into the medical field, I'm too squeamish around blood" Daisuke said. Ami laughed "it's not for everyone, but I enjoy it. I thought you were a professional musician when I first walked in" she said. "I've been playing for years, but I don't think I'm that good. I just come here because the acoustics are better than my apartment, plus the noise doesn't bother anyone" Daisuke replied. "That makes sense; I wouldn't mind it too much though." Ami said. "Unfortunately, my neighbors don't share your opinion" Daisuke told her. "I don't think I've seen a sax as big as yours before" Ami said, she was curious and wanted to find out as much as possible about him. "It's a baritone, one of the biggest one's out there. It's got a powerful sound, if you put enough into it you can rattle the walls" Daisuke said. "Really? That's amazing!" Ami said. Daisuke laughed, "I don't think that's entirely true, I've never attempted it. If I did I would probably have a lot of complaints." Ami smiled, she was enjoying the conversation and Daisuke's sense of humor. "Do you come here often?' she asked, hoping he did. "I'm here just about every day around 4, I'm done with my classes by then and the drama classes are over as well." "Would it bother you if I came back again, just once in a while to listen to you?" Ami asked nervously, she wanted to get to know him more and that seemed like the best way. "That's fine, like I said I like having an audience" Daisuke replied. Ami was trying to work up to courage to ask him to play a song when she glanced and the clock on the wall; the bus would be coming in minutes. "I'm sorry! I've got to go, I need to catch the bus, if not I'll be waiting an hour until the next one" she apologized. "Don't worry about it, it was nice meeting you , Ami" Daisuke said. "Come back again sometime.."


End file.
